Fridget - On the thin line between life and death
by Wentworthfan-LEXI
Summary: This is a Franky and Bridget story maybe some other characters.
1. Chapter 1

_On the thin line between life and death_

Set during and after the fire at Wentworth.

Franky was inside the building she yells at Bea twice too get Joshua out of the building and too the safety of Doreen and Liz. Bea does as Franky asks and leave the building although she didn't wont too leave Franky behind she felt she had no choice. Bea gets too the outside of the building. Doreen screams seeing that Bea has Joshua and that he is safely out and can get checked over. Bea hands the baby to Doreen and gets her breath back, she knows she has got to go back in and get Franky. Franky had by this point smoke inhalation had overcome her and she had become unconscious. Bea finally stops coughing and runs back in to get Franky shouting to Will Jackson "I know exactly where she is" Will decides to follow Bea back into the building knowing that he might be helpful in get Franky out.

Bea shouts Franky down the corridor and then sees she is unconscious. Bea scrambles over the rumble and picks Franky up. Will go to get Governor Ferguson. Bea yells Leave her there, Will shouts get Franky out. Bea hold onto Franky and walks as quickly as she can to the exit. She get to the outside and the prison doctor sees them. The Prison doctor runs over with the emergency kit and the paramedics also run over to assist. Franky is still unconscious they give her oxygen and she starts coughing loudly. Bea is relieved and the paramedics take Franky to Memorial Hospital in Melbourne for treatment and observation. Ferguson is arrested after allegations of abuse, murder and arson

The Fire is captured on the news and Bridget gets worried she rings the prison to see if Franky is ok, they wont tell her anything. Vera Bennett calls bridget to tell her, if she wants she can go and visit Franky at memorial hoapital at Melbourne and she will see her there in an hour about work and if she wants to come back to work at Wentworth.

Bridget goes to memorial Hospital as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit and walks upto the desk. "I'm here to see Francesca Doyle, i'm Bridget Westfall, The forsenic psychologist at Wentworth Correctional centre. Doyle is one of my patients"

The Nurse looks at her and says "ok one moment I will find out were she is" The nurse gets up and goes looking, she comes back 5 minutes later, she sits down and says "shes in room 427 if you go to the end of this corridor turn left up the lift to the fourth floor and then its straight infront of you the officers waiting for you."

Bridget follows the nurses instructions and finds the room, she stands ouside the room. Bridget feels a few tears running down her cheek. She quickly wipes them away and enters the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Bridget walks into the hospital room, she sees Franky her body looks so fragile shes moaning it looks like shes in pain and her left hand is handcuffed to the bed. Bridget walks towards the bed slowly, slow tears running down her face. The officer not there she wonders if they gone to get a cup of coffee or to the toilet. Bridget sits down on the chair next to Franky's bed, she slowly runs her fingers along Franky's right arm.

Bridget breaths a sigh of relief, she had been so worried she was dead that just knowing she was alive and still fighting was enough to calm her down. That day in the kitchen when Franky asked her if she loves her and she said NO, was the worst thing, she thought to herself what if I didnt get the chance to tell her how I really feel. I do love her, this smart intelligent women, called Francesca Doyle, had stolen her heart. She didnt think of her as the typical inmate of a women's prison even the first time she had met her, Franky had worked to improve her life tenfold since entering wentworth. She had taken and passed her HSC and studying an Advanced Diploma of Legal Studies at Callum University.

The door creaks open and the officer sits down next to the door, the officer sits silently with his cup of coffee. Franky groans in pain, she wakes up to a shooting pain down her right side, Bridget attempts to calm her down by telling her everything is going to be ok. Franky presses the nurse call button.

The nurse comes in 2 minutes later taking OP's and she says 'Franky were the pain? Can you rate it from 1 its bearable to 10 its excruciating'

Franky says 'The pain is down her right side and that it is about a 9'

The nurse said the doctor going to see her in a minute and then she can have some pain relief, the nurse looks at Bridget, and says 'well francesca looks like you have a vistor. Just give me a minute and ill be back with the doctor and he'll give you ssome pain medication'

Bridget looks at Franky as the doctor leaves the room 'What happened to you ehh'

Franky looked at Bridget 'Gidget im not in the mood im in pain and I feel like a pile of bricks as fallen on my chest'

Bridget talks calmly to Franky 'Can I get you anything?'

Franky says 'Yeah please can I have a drink of water. My mouth is so dry.'

Bridget gets up going to a jug in the corner of the room pouring out half a cup of water and taking a straw to help Franky. She takes the cup back to the bed slowly moving the straw to Franky mouth. She slowly sucks up the water though the straw. She stops drinking and Bridget puts the cup down on the side.

Bridget says 'Is that better'

'Yes thank you Gidget'

The doctor and nurse come in to give Franky her check up. The doctor checks her stomach and looks at her xray and her OP's 'Well Francesca looks like you had luck on you side pain killers and a few weeks to heal your 2 bruised ribs and you should be as good as new.' Bridget looks at franky glad shes going to be ok and thinking it could have been a lot worse.

'Thank you Doc, can I have something for the pain now' Franky says wincing as the pain gets worse and worse to the point she thought she might start screaming in pain.

'Yes of course Francesca, I think you can be discharged tomorrow' The doctor leaves the room prescribing some Pain medication. The nurse comes back with some pills in a container and a cup of cold water. The nurse and Bridget watch her take the medication and then the nurse leaves again.

Franky looks at Bridget 'Hey gidget, can you ask them if I can have something to eat im hungry'

Bridget looks at Franky 'What do you want to eat?'

Franky looks at Bridget 'Anything they have im not fussy'

Bridget looks at her 'Ok then ill ask or ill get you something'

Bridet gets up out of the chair and leaves the room telling the officer she will be back and that she was just going to find a nurse to ask about some food for Franky. The officer nods and Bridget leaves the room in search for a nurse.

Bridget sees the nurse that had just seen Franky and calls her over, she has a quiet word to her about getting Franky some food,

The nurse says 'I will order something to be brought up for her even if its just toast or a sandwich till dinner rounds'

Bridget thanks the nurse and starts walking back to Franky room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bridget gets back to Franky's room, smiling she looks at the officer then Franky. They are going to sort some food. Vera walks into the hospital, as acting governor she know what room Franky is in and she got straight to Room 427.

Bridget says while moving to sit down 'The nurse said she'll get you something to eat until Dinner maybe toast or a sandwich'

Franky smiles at Bridget 'Thank you for doing that I appreciate it Gidget'

Bridget smiles back at her and giggles 'Don't thank me yet it might be something from the kitchen breakfast for all I know'

Franky says back cheekily 'It will just be like eating at home then wont it'

Bridget and only Bridget would understand what Franky meant by that statement. Vera walks in and sees Franky looking at her wondering why she is here.

'Well hello Governor Vinegar Tits, and what did I do to get a special visit by the governor.'

Vera didnt look inpressed but considing a matter of hours ago Franky help get Doreen's baby out of the prison and almost died doing it. She gave it the slip this time 'I actually came to see Bridget to ask if she would please come back to work at Wentworth. We need someone the women know and trust. Some of the women are stuggling with what happened in the fire and need someone to talk to.'

Bridget looked at Franky then at Vera. Bridet then asked Vera 'Can me and Franky please have a minute alone. Please.'

Vera looked between them, she actually believed bridget when she said nothing had happened between them. She was just angry because she thought she was putting ideas into Fletch's head 'Yeah take a minute im going for a coffee do you and Franky want one'

Franky looks at her surprised to be asked if she wanted a coffee. They both replied 'Yes' at the same time. Bridget started laughing.

Vera walks out and the nurse walks in 'The food you ordered might not be the best but its something'

'Thank you' Franky says to the nurse. After she put down a sandwich infront of her

The nurse begins to walk out 'I will leave you both in peace now. Just push the button if you need anything ok'

Franky nodded, and smiled. The nurse leaves the room.

Bridget looks at Franky 'Do you mind me coming back to work at Wentworth. You get out in a week so not long to wait but we both have to decide'

Franky says 'Why are you asking me its your job. I know you cant be my psychologist and that nothing can happen between us until next week but that doesnt matter to me. You being here shows me you care and ill be out in a week as you said'

Bridget smiles and replies 'You are the best Franky'

Franky smirks 'Yes I know'

Vera walks in with three coffees.

Bridget is the first to speak 'I would love to come back Vera but on one condition not until the day after Franky's release'

Franky looks shocked at Bridget. Vera looks at Brisget, 'ok then a week tomorrow you come back ill see you then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vera leaves the hospital happy that Bridget would be returning she really thought the women needed her the male external psychologist had tried to help all he could but he was only there Tuesdays and also Vera felt like they opened up more to Bridget. It may have been because she was a woman.

Bridget held Franky hand drinking to coffee that had been given to her by Vera. Franky started asking Bridget some questions about herself to try and pass time. It was now 7pm and Franky knew Bridget wouldn't stay with her all night but she was wrong Bridget was going to stay till she was discharged if Franky let her. 'So you didn't answer my question when was your first time with a woman?' followed by 'Is it true your not in love with me?' 'What happens when I leave Wentworth?'

Bridget looks at Franky 'what's with all the questions, my first time with a woman my first time with anyone I was 18 and studying psychology at university in Brisbane. I am in love with you and anything you want to happen after you leave Wentworth.'

Franky looks at Bridget love and lust in her eyes 'Firstly, I'm in love with you too, I want lots of things to happen Bridget I'm a little incapacitated at the moment'

Bridget looks at her 'We have all the time in the world after you leave Wentworth, we have no need to rush making love to each other and if you feel up to it next week I will be there if not that's ok too but know I'm going to be here if you need me'

Franky eyes are brimming with tears she hadn't realised the extent of Bridget's love for her. She had seen small things about Bridget crossing her legs when Franky came near or the way she smiles when Franky came into a room. Like when she barged in the group therapy session and requested to speak to boomer.

Franky winced in pain and Bridget shot out of her seat to make sure she was ok. After calling for the nurse again, the nurse comes in a looks at Franky notes making sure of medications, pain chart and OP's are up to date.

Bridget talks 'she obviously in discomfort can't you do anything or give her something for it'

The nurse says 'she had some pain medication about an hour ago I can see if there is anything to help with the discomfort and to help her sleep.'

Bridget thanks the nurse it wasn't her fault Franky was in pain but to her she could help and she wasn't helping Franky as much as Bridget would have liked. The nurse left the room returning minutes later with some tablets. 'These might make you sleepy or drowsy. But they should help with the pain too'

Bridget silently thanks the nurse as she give the tablets to Franky. Franky takes the tablets and within an hour she's asleep. Bridget holds her hand and goes to sleep in the chair besides her bed smiling.

The Next morning, Franky wakes up first about 7am she has had a good sleep, Bridget is in the chair next to her bed asleep and still holding her hand. She realises this woman really cares about her, No woman would have slept on a hospital chair instead of going home to a comfy bed in probably a nice neighbourhood but for concern or love.

Franky move her hand to lightly brush her fingers on Bridget's cheek, then Bridget wakes up with a smile, Franky smiling. The medication and pain must be abit better this morning, Bridget thinks to herself. 'So how you feeling today Franky'

Franky smiles and laughs 'I'm as good as new'

Bridget smiles 'Good and we both had a good sleep I see.'

 **4 hours later**

Franky is discharged back to Wentworth and Bridget goes home for the first time in more than 24 hours. They are both counting down the days till franky is finally released Bridget had been doing it for a few weeks now in 6 days. Franky would be getting out and hopefully never returning.

 **6 days later**

 **9am**

Vera takes Franky to the strip search room. Franky had always wondered why they strip search people on there way out what on earth would anyone want to steal from this place. But she agrees to the strip search as always there was nothing and she got into her clothes, the ones she had arrived in she didnt think much of them now but at one time she would have done. As she gets taken out passed the woman in the yard she says goodbye to Liz, Boomer and even Bea smith. She cant help but start crying it was the happiest and also the most sad day of her life

'FUCK THIS PLACE!' she shouts on her last few steps to freedom. All the woman start cheering and shouting Franky name.

The last gate opens she walks though it staying her last goodbye to Will, and walks across the car park spinning around looking back at what had been her home for the last 4 years. As she turned around she heard a car horn. It was Bridget Westfall in her black BMW she got out of the car smiling finally they had got there perfect ending but also it was the beginning of there life together.

Franky walks up to her 'come here.'

They pull each other into a kiss right there in the car park. Franky has her hands on Bridget's ass. Franky looks at the car 'You didnt disappoint did you, I get, my hot girl in a hot car in the end'

'Of course you do Franky. Get in its a bit of a drive back. Just sit back and enjoy being out on this beautiful morning'

Franky get in not realising the address her parole officer gave her is Bridget's address. She looks at it 'can you drop me of at this place later it probably a halfway house or something'

'We are going to there now.'

Franky looks at Bridget disappointed 'oh okay.'

Bridget realises this straight away, 'It's my address Franky. We are going home.'

Franky smiles 'so it is my home to is it?'

Bridget smiles 'Yes of course. Now relax and we will be back in less than half an hour'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Franky leans back in the car. Looking out at the shops and scenery that surrounded her. She hadn't seen any of this since she went to Wentworth 4 years ago.

Every now and then she'd make comments to herself like 'I love that coffee shop' 'I used to eat in there' 'that wasn't there before I went to prison'

Franky then realised how scared she was this was more frightening to her than any fight or riot at Wentworth. She hadn't thought about how much the outside world beyond the fence and walls of Wentworth was changing. Now she saw the changes it scared her.

Franky allowed herself to sob quietly, scared but still she wanted to hide the fact she was frightened from the one women who believed in her and got her out of Wentworth. Bridget knew this was a big step for Franky most people would think she would be over the moon and happy at freedom. Bridget knew as a psychologist the mixture of happiness, scared and unsureness Franky will be feeling is hard. She reached over with her free hand and rubbed Franky's leg. 'Its going to be hard babe.'

Bridget pulls up to a two storey town house on a lovely street 'we are home babe'

Franky breaks down crying Bridget holds her as best she could considering they were in the car. 'Franky come on inside, don't be worried I'm right here I'm not leaving you at all. You're safe now'

Bridget lets go of Franky slowly and Franky composes herself. They both get out of the car and head towards the door. Bridget unlocks the door and gestures for Franky to go in. Franky goes in a slowly. Bridget follows just behind her, she hold Franky's hand. 'Anything you need Franky is here, you want or need anything just ask ok babe'

'Bridget why are you being so nice to me. No-one ever treats me like this?'

'I love you Franky and I want you to be comfortable. Is there anything I can get you right now?'

'I'd love a drink if you don't mind?'

'Of course Franky, Come on ill show you the kitchen and everything.' Bridget and Franky walks down a long corridor the first door on the left looks like a cosy sitting/living room. First door on the right is a dinning room. Bridget walks into the second door on the right 'This is the kitchen.' Franky follows looking around it very modern, looks new and very stylish. 'This is lovely Gidget'

Bridget goes for the fridge 'I have apple juice, orange juice, water, wine, beer?'

'Just an apple juice please' Franky says Bridget gets a glass from the side pouring in the apple juice.

'If you want any more its just here you don't have to ask' Bridget says trying just to let Franky have support but she also wanted Franky to know she trusted her and that she was free from her every move being watched.

Franky gratefully took the drink. Bridget put the juice back in the fridge. 'Do you want to see more of the house or sit and watch TV for a bit.'

franky sips her apple Juice then applies 'Can I see the house, have you got a bath? I've missed baths' Franky says silently hoping she could have a relaxing soak in the bath 4 years ago since her last

'Yes, Franky I have a bath. You can have baths all you want' Bridget says grinning.

She shows Franky the laundry room but she didn't expect Franky to do laundry at all. Then the garden. Franky's mind wandered to barbecues and days in the sun. She shows her the main bedroom there bathroom. She had 3 guest rooms. One was full of little girl toys and books. Franky jokes with Bridget 'Have you got a daughter I don't know about where did you hide her.

Bridget chuckles 'This is my niece's room when she comes to stay. You will meet her, she's 6 years old.'

Franky looks at Bridget wit worry at meeting her niece 'What if she doesn't like me Bridget?'

Bridget get hold of Franky's hand 'She will love you Franky don't worry.'

Bridget shows her the en suite in there bedroom and the spa like room off the second bedroom. She had set up the study for Franky with all the law textbooks and a laptop, printer everything she needed. Franky kisses Bridget this was more than she had expected.

Bridget looks at Franky 'I love you babe don't forget that ever, I'll get some towels and a bathrobe. Ill make you a bath up then we can relax and talk about whatever we want.'

Bridget moves to a cupboard by the main bedroom pulling out some good sized towels and a bathrobe she puts them on the chair by the bath and fills up the bath and some bubble bath. She checks the temperature 'That should be ok Franky. I'll go and make us some lunch. You can lock the door or leave it open do what your comfortable with and ill see you in a while'

Franky thanks Bridget, she leaves the door open. Franky feels comfortable around Bridget and it so peaceful and quiet at her house she is starting to feel safe. Franky gets undressed looking at herself in the mirror running her hand over scar, cigarette burns. She gets into the warm bath trying to forget about the pain and sorrow she'd experienced. She was in Bridget Westfall house, having a nice bath, no screws, no sound of the heavy metal doors and gates closing. She was enjoying the peace and quiet.

Franky lays back and relaxes for as long as she can before she gets restless, she gets out towelling herself dry puts the towels in the laundry basket and puts on just the bathrobe exiting the bathroom. She looks around at all the décor and admires the furniture.

Bridget walks up behind her 'Is this what you expected your first day out to be like?'

Franky answer honestly 'It's better, so much better'

Bridget looks at Franky lust in her eyes and smile on her lips 'Well lunch is ready and the fire is on we can curl up watch a film or two if you want?'

Bridget was trying not to push Franky into anything she didn't want. She was keep her desires below the surface they were threatening to bubble over. She wanted so badly to take Franky and make love to her right then and there but she was afraid Franky wasn't ready and that if she pushed it it might turn into sex and not making love like she hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Franky follows Bridget to the living/sitting Room. There was a blanket on the floor by the fire, Bridget had put salad, some chicken and sandwiches together

'Oh, Bridget its too much honestly you don't have to go to this trouble for me' Franky says getting overwhelmed by the kindness

'Franky stop please its nothing its some lunch that's all' Bridget says holding Franky face to look at hers.

Franky looks at her 'I'm scared Bridget, I'm so used to looking over my shoulder in case of attack'

Bridget nods understand 'Sit down and eat Franky we can talk' Franky sits down quietly.

Bridget sits next to her 'Tell me exactly how your feeling Franky' she holds franky close getting a sandwich.

'I'm scared Bridget in the car I realised I didn't know a thing so much has changed since I went into Wentworth new shops, new buildings. Everyone knows what I did to that man what if someone sees me in the street.' Franky stops for a second then carries on 'I haven't drove a car in 4 years, all the normal things like being able to leave here and not be taken or called upon. I have no phone of my own and I'm scared I'm going to mess up again I cant go back there Bridget I cant' Franky breaks down sobbing loudly onto Bridget's shoulder.

'I understand Franky its going to take time. I'm always here. We will get you a phone, I'll go out with you in the car a few times till your more confident driving again and you have changed Franky prison is behind you your out and your going to go to university and become a shit hot lawyer in a few years' Bridget says proving she believes in Franky.

Franky kisses Bridget in between sobs 'I want to make love to you Bridget. Can we?'

'Franky not now, not yet. Your vulnerable right now is about you and what you need I don't want to destroy that by going to fast'

'What I need right now Bridget is …..

I need you Bridget I need us to make love. I want to show you how beautiful and precious you are.' Franky moves her head whispering into Bridget's ear 'I want to feel your hand on my skin and your lips on mine. I want to hear you moaning my name.'

Bridget couldn't take it any more she had got to bubbling point. She crashed her lips down onto Franky's.

She held Franky hand, they both got up and headed for the bedroom, lunch was forgotten. All that was in their minds where each other.

Franky pulled off Bridget's top, she was desperate to touch the beautiful skin underneath. Bridget was so toned, Franky hadn't expected for Bridget to look this good but she was hot and sexy. Franky had always had a thing for older women but Bridget was stunning.

They got to the big queen sized bed in the main bedroom, Franky backed Bridget toward it until the back of her knees hid the bed frame she fell back onto the luxurious bed covers. Franky unbuttoned Bridget's jeans. Bridget gasped as Franky's finger rubbed her stomach lightly. She pulls off Bridget's jeans and underwear in one. She smiles at Bridget laying over her. She whispers in Bridget's ear. 'You are so beautiful'

Bridget looks at Franky's face and smiles this is perfect for Bridget she feels Franky hand all over her. Franky puts her on Bridget pulling her towards her. Bridget undoes the bathrobe that franky has on slowly pulling it off her, throwing it on the floor beside the bed. Bridget pushes herself up so her body is touching Franky's. She moans as their breasts come together, Franky smiles and Bridget tries to go slow. Its harder than it seems

Franky takes one of Bridget nipples in her mouth, Bridget moans loudly, she is so wet she can feel her arousal getting worse she squeezes Franky right breast lightly flicking the nipple with her thumb. Franky starts moaning. Franky bites down on Bridget nipple, Bridget moans 'oh my god Franky' she continues to play with Franky's nipple and breasts. 'oh my god Bridget. I want you to fuck me'

Bridget complies she find it difficult at first with franky on top but she is determined and in the end it pays off two fingers go deep into franky she bites and nips Bridget neck moaning 'oh Bridget don't stop I'm going to cum' as she cums she bites down on Bridget neck, her body spasming and convulsing. Bridget pulls out of Franky and holds onto her.

They lay together for a while before either spoke franky coming down after an orgasm and Bridget letting franky have this time.

'You never told me you bite Franky'

'I don't normally I must have been aroused and maybe its because your a beautiful women and the only one I've ever loved like this Bridget'

Franky started on Bridget she kissed her way down Bridget's body, she knew she would kiss each and every inch of this body, it was perfect Bridget moaned lightly. Franky ran her hand though Bridget fine curls of hair around her pussy she pushes down on her clit hard. Bridget was surprised at the sudden touch but franky kisses Bridget's thighs and goes to about the point Bridget wanted then pulled away 'oh god Franky, your such a tease' she then goes for it she goes down on Bridget clit with no limits she takes the whole clit in her mouth then lets it go repeating it isn't long before Bridget is screaming. Franky pushes two fingers in and sucks her clit it throws Bridget well over the edge screaming and moaning. They both lay arm in arm and fall asleep together.

A few hours later 

Bridget wakes up first smiling as she watches Franky sleep, she lays there touching Franky's face softly. She couldn't believe this beautiful young woman was now in her bed next to her asleep.

Franky wakes up smiling at a grinning Bridget watching over her sleep.

No words had to be spoken they had made love to each other, the small touches and the small caresses of each others body were enough.

Franky got up heading to the bathroom, she looks in the mirror and smiles she's happy she has a perfect woman, and now her life was starting.

Franky goes to the toilet and Bridget gets up putting out some pyjamas for them both, it was getting late. Bridget puts on a pair of pyjamas going to the kitchen.

Franky comes out of the bathroom and sees the pyjamas on the bed she puts them on.

Franky knew to make this work properly she was going to have to ask Bridget questions about everything she only knew Bridget had been working in prisons for over 20 years, that she was a lesbian (Franky had guessed that anyway) and that she had a niece that was 6.

Franky finds Bridget 'We need to talk Bridget'

Bridget looks at Franky worried 'What about?'

Franky starts 'I need to know things like your favourite colour, favourite food normal stuff I would know by now'

'Well my favourite colour purple, my favourite food is pizza, I have a niece shes 6, her name is Alexis. I have a cat shes not around but she comes and goes, misty. I love coffee, theres this one place I go I'll have to take you one morning. I'm 45 years old, I have run two marathons one when I was 28 and another at 33.' Bridget stops what sure what else to stay

'And what about the question I ask you in your office' Franky said grinning

'Oh my first time with a woman, oh I was 16 on the woman's football team she was another player, we sort of found out together that we were lesbians. We stuck together but we decided we were not right for each other and friends would be better. What about yours Franky?'

'Well I was 21 to be honest Bridget I slept with boys because I thought thats what I had to do. Then I slept with a woman. She was called Katie I never looked back I knew I was a lesbian then. She was working at the same bar as me'

They both now knew some more things about each other.

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rings


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Franky looks at Bridget 'Are you expecting someone?'

Bridget looks at franky 'No I wasn't' Bridget heads for the door. She opens the door

Alexis shouts 'Auntie Bridget, Auntie Bridget we have something to tell you' Alexis jumps into Bridget's arms and Bridget's sister Louise walks up Bridget turns to see Franky.

'Franky this is Alexis' pointing to the girl in her arms then turns to Louise 'and this is my sister Louise'

Franky says 'Hello nice to meet you both' Bridget walks up to Franky whispering to her 'Don't be scared' she carries Alexis into the sitting room. The food still laid out from earlier on 'Auntie Bridget can I have a sandwich'

'Of course help yourself I'm going to go talk to mummy for a minute. Do you want to show Franky your toys she might do a jigsaw with you' Alexis's eyes light up she loves jigsaws. Bridget goes to talk to Louise in the kitchen, Alexis gets the jigsaw puzzles out of a large chest in the living room.

'Will you help me do a jigsaw puzzle?' Alexis says using the puppy dog eyes that work on Bridget. Franky laughs 'Yes of course I will'

Louise tells Bridget she's pregnant again and Bridget is so happy. Louise asks if Bridget can take Alexis for the night. She knows its Franky and Bridget's first night together and Bridget knows she wouldn't ask on this night unless it was important. Bridget agrees. Louise thanks her and tells her she owes her one. Louise leaves and Bridget stands at the living room door. Franky and Alexis are on the floor, Franky is helping Alexis place the pieces in the puzzle. Bridget smiles walking in, she sits next to Franky 'Your doing great,' she mouths to Franky

Alexis turns around 'Where mummy?'

Bridget looks at her 'Mummy's gone your staying here tonight. She's got something to do she will be back for you tomorrow, ok?'

Alexis looks at bridget 'Ok'

Franky looks at Bridget and whispers 'We can't do anything tonight then ehh?'

Bridget bites her lip and whisper 'Maybe we can if we are quiet'

Franky looks at her 'I can be quiet doubt you can though. Your a screamer'

Franky turns around Alexis says 'Finished'

'Auntie Bridget do I call her Auntie Franky'

Franky felt a tug on her heart this little girl was already warming to her. Bridget saw this, rubbing Franky arm 'what do you think?' Bridget muttered to Franky 'Franky nods saying its ok if Alexis wants to say Auntie Franky'

'Alexis, you can call her Auntie Franky if you want, you dont have to though and Franky will understand if you dont. I am actually your Auntie'

'I want to, I like her' Alexis says smiling and puts the Jigsaw away she was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bridget, Franky and Alexis spend time just playing, laughing and singing.

Bridget says 'Alexis go and put some pyjamas on and then we will watch a film under the blanket'

Alexis does as she is told grinning, she loves getting under the blanket with Auntie Bridget and watching a movie.

Alexis goes upstairs, Bridget turns to Franky

'Your a natural i've never seen her take to anyone the way she taken to you babe'

Franky smiles 'She's a beautiful little girl. I've always liked kids'

Bridget smiles 'I'm going to go and make some hot chocolate while she's getting ready. Do you want some?'

Franky grins 'Yep'

Bridget leaves the living room and goes to the kitchen. She can't stop grinning. She makes the hot chocolate. Then carries the three cups to the living room putting them down in a row. Franky was lying on the sofa waiting, Bridget slips back beside Franky. Alexis comes back down, and Franky to her own was shocked she started talking 'What are we going to watch then?'

Alexis thinks for a minute the endless possibilities.

Alexis speaks up 'Frozen' Bridget giggles the amount of times she's seen that movie. Franky hasn't seen it though and raises her eyebrows. Bridget finds it and they all sit there with hot chocolate, cuddling up on the sofa. When it finished Franky looks over and Bridget and Alexis are asleep. She looks at how peaceful they both look. She then falls asleep with them on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bridget wakes up first and remembers she is back at Wentworth today. She rolled over texting Louise; 'Hi Louise, Franky is going to look after Alexis today. Hope that's ok? B x' A few minutes later Bridget's phone beeps 'Hi Bridget, yeah that's fine they looked happy enough last night and Franky seems nice. Text you later, L x'

Bridget wakes Franky up, she is very horny and there was a promise if they could be quiet it was possible. Franky groans but wakes up, Bridget speaks "Hello babe."

Franky faces Bridget and winks saying "Good morning beautiful, but why am I awoken at this untimely hour are you really that desperate?"

Bridget laughs bitting her lip "I need you babe"

Franky looks at Bridget with surprise and adoration. Franky thought to herself 'Bridget may be in her 40s but hell she hot, sexy, fit and can keep up with us 28-year-olds.'

Bridget looks at a grinning Franky. Franky says "you want me to be inside you do you?"

Bridget speaks up "oh of course I do then I need to get to work" Franky looks at her remembering she promised to go back to work the day after Franky release which was today. Franky says "what about Alexis, her mum won't want an ex-inmate like me looking after her"

Bridget looks at Franky "I texted Louise and she trusts. You will be okay darling she love you. Just do jigsaws and she loves the park. I'll leave you my other car for you"

"I haven't drove in years Gidget. The park and jigsaws actually sound fun."

"come on, then enough talking, I need you to be inside me right now." Franky rolled over, she was in love and would do anything for Bridget.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I haven't drove in years Gidget. The park and jigsaws actually sound fun."

"come on, then enough talking, I need you to be inside me right now." Franky rolled over, she was in love and would do anything for Bridget.

A/N

There is smut and serious lovemaking in this next chapter so don't read if you don't like it.

Franky pushes Bridget onto the bed running her fingers through Bridget's hair, Bridget nestles into Franky's hand. Franky leaned in close and whispered in her ear "what do you want me to do?"

She flicked her tongue out and trailed it along Bridget's ear and neck, Bridget shiver "you can help me in a hell of a lot of ways, Franky"

Bridget held her moan for a moment, Franky shuddered at her name being used by her Bridget "I said what do you want me to do?" Franky questioned still shuddering. Oh course her knew what Bridget wanted her to do.

"Oh I think you already know Franky" Bridget replied, kissing Franky's neck and she felt her nipples harden against her pyjamas. She loved this side of Bridget, and wanted to moan loudly or even scream but she could possibly as Alexis was asleep next door. A small moan did leave Franky's lips though

Bridget sucks and kisses Franky's neck, her own arousal threatening her own body to scream out but she also was able to suppress it to a small moan to even her surprise. Franky massages Bridget's breasts though her pyjama top, the moans gradually got louder. Bridget grips Franky's hip down and slams it down onto hers which was all the encouragement Franky needed. Franky gripped Bridget's underwear and pyjamas bottoms yanking them off her in one move. Franky teases Bridget sucking and bitting the inside of her thighs going everywhere but where Bridget wanted her so badly. Bridget couldn't take it anymore. She moaned Franky name loudly and begs Franky "oh my god Franky, please fuck me now."

Franky lightly brushes her hand over Bridget's clit, Bridget soaked and beautifully glistening clit was making Franky's arousal very high. Bridget wondered if the teasing would eve… Franky surprised Bridget by sucking her clit hard, "oh my god Franky don't stop please. Oh Jesus oh fuck there just there baby" Franky then added two fingers and sucking Bridget clit lapping up the sweet juices coming out of her beautiful and sexy girl. Bridget's body is shuddered to the feeling. Franky adds one more finger and that Bridget feels shockwaves and fireworks.

Bridget takes a few minutes to come back down to planet earth, her orgasm felt so strong. "oh my god baby, you are so perfect" Bridget says smiling. "your turn now baby."

Bridget kisses Franky running her tongue over Franky lips asking for entry, Franky allows entry their tongues playing for dominance. Bridget slips her hand down Franky's pyjamas trousers playing with her clit and Bridget whisper "did I make you that wet baby"

Franky saying "who else would it be" Bridget needed to taste Franky right now she pulled her trousers and underwear off. Bridget saw how wet Franky actually was licking her lips. She just goes for it. She delves in lapping up all the Franky's juice there was so much it covered Bridget's chin. Bridget thinks to herself 'oh my god Franky tastes so good' Bridget adds 3 fingers to Franky "oh fuck, oh my fucking god, Bridget don't fuck stop, oh my god that feels so fucking good" Bridget carries on Franky hip buckle into Bridget's mouth and Franky's vision goes black as she cums over and over again.

Bridget and Franky relax both still coming down from their earth shocking orgasms, Franky gets up first, she jumps into the shower and gets dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a top while Bridget relaxes in bed "you have a shower baby and I'll make breakfast and get Alexis up and dressed ok?"

"yeah baby I won't be long."

Franky goes into Alexis room; she sits on the edge of the bed. Alexis is still fast asleep, she feels back about having to wake and dress her. Franky picks Alexis up from the bed and Alexis says "morning Auntie Frankie, it is morning isn't it?"

Franky looks at her "yes darling it is morning, do you want to help me make breakfast? But we have to get you dressed first"

Alexis eyes light up "pancakes for breakfast pretty please"

"chose your outfit and then we can make pancakes" Alexis runs off pick out a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans, underwear and socks. Franky help her to put them all on as at times Alexis got stuck.


	11. Chapter 11

Franky goes into Alexis room; she sits on the edge of the bed. Alexis is still fast asleep, she feels back about having to wake and dress her. Franky picks Alexis up from the bed and Alexis says "morning Auntie Frankie, it is morning isn't it?"  
Franky looks at her "yes darling it is morning; do you want to help me make breakfast? But we have to get you dressed first"  
Alexis eyes light up "pancakes for breakfast pretty please"  
"chose your outfit and then we can make pancakes" Alexis runs off pick out a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans, underwear and socks. Franky help her to put them all on as at times Alexis got stuck.

Chapter 11: breakfast and giggles

It was a bright sunny day in Melbourne and Alexis was looking out of the patio doors in the kitchen at the sun coming through the trees in the beautiful garden and pulling a spot light on her, she smiled and blinked. Franky was in the kitchen sorting out the ingredients for breakfast.

"Do you want to help me stir the pancake batter." Franky says to Alexis smiling wanting to include her. Alexis bounced over to her so excited. She grabbed the wooden spoon and some of the mixture get thrown at Franky by accident and Alexis giggles but stops as she thinks she's in trouble when Franky looks at her. "Oh Auntie Franky I'm sorry."

Suddenly and not realising Franky grabs a little bit of the mixture and aims it at Alexis and she squeals and giggles. Franky decides against it knowing Bridget wouldn't be happy if they got food all over the kitchen. She makes the pancakes just as Bridget walks into the kitchen dining area. "Franky why have you got food on you already its 8 in the morning?"

"Well why don't you ask Alexis?" Franky answering and question with another question

"Alexis why is Franky got food on her?" Bridget did as Franky asked

"Well I was asked to help with mixing the batter and as I was too excited I grabbed the bowl and it hit Franky" Alexis said gigging.

"oh I see, well baby you will have to change again" Bridget says also giggling.

They all sit down and talk while eating their pancakes, Bridget didn't know Franky could cook this well. She was surprised by the professional presentation considering it was a breakfast at home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Franky and Alexis fun day in the sun

Breakfast was soon over and it was time for Bridget to leave for work. She didn't want to go she wanted to be with the two most important people in her life, not for a second did she think Franky couldn't look after Alexis. In one night Alexis and Franky had a very strong bond. Bridget could see in time them having their own children and Franky would be brilliant.

She grabs her coat and puts on her shoes, Franky goes over to the door to say goodbye and kissing Bridget before Alexis comes running in.

"Have a good day Baby. Alexis you be good for Franky." Bridget says in a loving way hugging them both before leaving and getting into her car.

"Alexis, I'm going to get changed then do you want to go to the park or do some jigsaws?" Franky say waiting for an answer. Alexis thinks it over for a few minutes before choosing the park. "well go and get a jacket from your room and I'll get changed and we will walk down there ok?"

Alexis excitingly runs down the hallway to her room. Franky giggles "guess that's a yes then" she walks down the hallway to get changed

 **10 minutes later**

Franky has got changed into her jeans and a crop top and grabbed her leather jacket on the way out of her and Bridget's room.

Alexis is standing the hallway ready with her jacket on. Franky grabs some snacks from the kitchen just encase they get hungry and grabs her bag.

Franky grabs the keys that Bridget left on the side this morning and hold Alexis hand before leaving the house. They walk hand in hand to the park that's about a 15-minute walk away. Alexis was skipping along holding Franky's hand, she couldn't contain her excitement. Franky saw the beautiful smile on Alexis and she vowed that she would never let anyone hurt her.

This was one of the best parks in Melbourne it had two play areas – one for kids aged 2-6 and one for kids aged 6-12. It also has a café and a water fountain.

When they get to the gate of the park, Franky lets go of Alexis's hand. She goes up to the swing "Franky can you push me?" Alexis asks smiling

"Of course I can" Franky says pushing Alexis on the swing

"push me higher!" Alexis screams

Franky does push her harder on the swing but she is careful so Alexis doesn't go too high.

 **2 hours later**

Franky says "come on, Alexis lets have some lunch and have a walk then go home"

Alexis come over holding Franky's hand without hesitation. They both walk out of the playground area and go to the water fountain sitting down on the wall. Franky gets out the sandwiches and juice she brought with them. She and Alexis sit there eating and talking about Frozen and what Alexis wants for her birthday in a few weeks' time.

After they finish their lunch. They go for a nice short walk before heading back to Bridget's house, both of them where tired so they laid on the sofa to have a nap. Alexis was really comfortable around Franky, she felt save. Franky woke up to someone walking in the room.

Who is this person? Is it Bridget, Alison or will Franky have to protect Alexis?


End file.
